Vivendo nas Estrelas
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Harry e Severus estão casados e vivem tranquilamente os anos pós guerra. Para Harry nada poderia ser mais perfeito, esta profundamente apaixonado e se sabe correspondido, mas um dia alguns estranhos acontecimentos lhe acordam a inquietude que antes não tinha tido... Recordar
1. Família perfeita

**Titulo: **Vivendo nas estrelas

**Autor:** Araleh Snape

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA!**

**Gênero: **angustia, drama, fantasia, mistério e romance.

**Classificação: **NC17

**Advertência: **MPREG, Morte de personagem

**Resumo: **Harry e Severus estão casados e vivem tranquilamente os anos do pós guerra. Para Harry nada poderia ser mais perfeito, esta profundamente apaixonado e se sabe correspondido, mas um dia alguns estranhos acontecimentos lhe acordam a inquietude que antes não tinha tido… recordar.

**Capitulo um: Família Perfeita **

Harry sorriu ao sentir como seu esposo se inclinava para ele para lhe dar o acostumado beijo na bochecha. Severus jamais abandonava a cama sem o fazer. E essa manhã de inverno, recebeu com mais gosto que nunca, o calor que expelia o corpo de seu esposo.

— Não se vá… tenho frio. —gemeu Harry tiritando exageradamente.

Severus acomodou-lhe as cobertas com cálido carinho para em seguida abraçá-lo repousando sua cara contra a de Harry, em firme contato de seu peito com as costas de seu esposo. Em frente a eles podiam ver através da janela, a neve se acumulando na janela, e uma escarcha rompendo os raios do pálido sol em suaves ondas de cores.

— É um chorão, bicho, a calefação está justo onde gosta e mesmo assim diz ter de frio. —disse-lhe, ainda que foi-lhe impossível mostrar-se irritado, todo o contrário, sua voz soava tão amorosa como sempre sucedia quando falava ao moreno menor.

— Sei-o, mas gosto que me abrace… ademais, não é de necessário que se levante tão cedo, Sev, são férias.

— Mas alguém tem que preparar o café da manhã… ou pensas deixar a sua filha sem comer e tudo por ser tão mimado?

Vontade não lhe faltaram de responder que sim, mas antes de mais nada estava a alegria que lhe brindava os cafés da manhã em família.

— De acordo… mas advirto-te que esta noite a vais passar mimando-me mais.

— É um trato. Agora diga-me que se te antoja que prepare.

— Ovos, tenho muita fome.

— Bem… ovos revoltos em caminho para um Bicho faminto.

Harry girou seu rosto para beijar suavemente os lábios de seu esposo, sentia muito cálido em seu interior quando lhe chamava carinhosamente desse modo, recordava a primeira vez que o fizesse…

Tinha sido graças a um conto que Severus lia a sua barriguinha quando tinha sete meses de gravidez. Em dito conto mostravam-se ilustrações dos personagens infantis, um deles era um glamoroso besouro de brilhantes olhos verdes que desfrutava muito de olhar as estrelas desejando as ir visitar desde que sua mãe se despediu dele para mudar ao astro mais brilhante. Severus comentou que nos olhos do bichinho se desenhavam as constelações do firmamento… e depois de olhar a seu esposo agregou _"Igual que a ti, e você não vê ao céu"._

Harry tinha respondido _"Mas vejo-te a ti, você é meu céu" _

Severus tinha rido muito nesse dia, mas a partir de então chamavam-se desse modo _"bicho"_ e _"céu"_.

— Não, melhor os farei com bacon. —disse o moreno dantes de sair.

Harry sorriu comprazido, gostava de saber que conhecia à perfeição seus gostos, e ainda lhe assombrava que fosse tão carinhoso com ele. Severus marchou-se para a cozinha para preparar o solicitado enquanto o moreno suspirava recordando nos dias de colégio e não podia conter uma suave risadinha ao pensar que em algum dia tinham chegado a se odiar… mas preferia não se deter muito nisso, a cada vez que o fazia sentia um estranho vazio em seu coração.

Não gostava de pensar muito em sua etapa de estudante… nem sequer queria rememorar sua vitória contra Voldemort, e a cada vez que alguém sacava o tema durante alguma reunião, ele esquivava e preferia correr a braços de Severus. Inclusive ainda não tinha recuperado suas lembranças por completo, um feitiço lhe apagou parte de sua memória.

Mas isso não importava, recordava o primordial. Era feliz, imensamente feliz com a vida que tinha.

Casado com Severus Snape, vivendo em Montreal, afastados de todo seu passado, em uma comunidade mágica que lhes respeitava sem se intrometer demasiado em suas vidas.

E tendo uma maravilhosa filha de cinco anos que era a luz de sua vida.

E falando dela…

A porta abriu-se estrondosamente para dar passo a uma pequena de longos cabelos vermelhos e um flamejante sorriso. Harry correspondeu ao gesto da mesma maneira, pensando em quanto lhe recordava a sua mãe, apesar da ter conhecido só em algumas fotografias.

Ia vestida ainda com seu pijama que mais bem era um abrigador mameluco que mal lhe deixava sacar as mãos e a cabeça. Saltou feliz à cama junto a seu pai, recostando-se sobre ele.

Harry libertou seus braços das cobertas para rodear a sua filha, abraçá-la era um deleite… era tão pequena e frágil como uma fina boneca de porcelana.

— Onde está papai? —perguntou a menina apoiando seu queixo no peito de Harry.

— Preparando o café da manhã.

— Ovos!

— Assim é, o que mais gostamos. —afirmou relambendo-se os lábios.

— Vamos ajudar-lhe?

— Pois talvez não seja uma má ideia.

O moreno conseguiu tirar a sua menina de cima, e juntos baixaram para a cozinha.

—000—000—000—

Severus sorriu enternecido quando volteó aos olhar. Tanto seu esposo como sua filha iam ainda em pijama e sem calçado, ainda que Harry usava umas gruesas calcetas que não resultavam nada sexys. Ambos iam tomados da mão e com suas cabeleiras, negra e vermelha, tão alborotadas como sempre.

— Não puderam pentear-se, pelo menos? —caçoou enquanto apagava o fogo e sacava uns pratos do armário.

— Odeio pentear-me! —assegurou Alina indo sentar-se em seu lugar.

— Disso já me dei conta, jovenzinha… e você, senhor Potter, qual é sua desculpa?

— Digamos que já é herança.

Severus pôs os olhos em alvo com tal resposta, mas tão só deu-lhe um beijo antes de convidá-lo a sentar-se para servir-lhe o almoço.

— Cheira delicioso. —assegurou Alina aspirando profundamente. –Ninguém cozinha como você, papai.

— É porque é para quem amo.

Alina sorriu-lhe, e parando sobre a cadeira estendeu os braços para seu pai. Severus não se fez de rogado, e deixando a frigideira de regresso no fogão, rodeou à pequena pelo quadril para poder a sustentar em braços. A menina deu-lhe um beijo muito ruidoso na bochecha que deixou ao pocionista com uma sensação de umidade em sua pele.

— Eu também te amo… obrigado pela comida, papai Harry não cozinha tão bem como você.

— Hey! —protestou Harry sem deixar de sorrir pela cena que refletiam suas pupilas. — Recorda que eu te trouxe ao mundo com muita, mas muita dor, de modo que não aceito que queira mais a seu pai que a mim.

— Chorão. —respondeu-lhe Severus enquanto Alina ria, já estava acostumada a esses pleitos amistosos e os desfrutava. — Não chantageie a nossa filha, que segundo lembro, te anestesiaram bastante bem.

— Isso não é o importante, céu, eu a levei em meu ventre por nove meses, a alimentei e a nutri com meu próprio sangue até seu nascimento… é justo que agora te toque a ti.

— Acho que mais bem a alimentaste e a nutriste com toda a variedade de pizzas e hamburguesas de Montreal, mas de acordo, não conversemos mais que se esfria a comida.

Severus voltou a deixar à menina sentada sobre sua cadeira e ele ocupou um lugar entre eles, não sem dantes passar sua mão pela cabeça de Harry em uma afetiva mostra de carinho.

O moreno menor sorriu-lhe e começou a comer. Depois do primeiro bocado voltou a agradecer ao céu, como sempre, por se ter casado com alguém com tão maduro.

—000—000—000—

Um par de horas mais tarde, a pequena família caminhava pelo centro da cidade onde viviam. Alina ia no meio de ambos, tomada da mão de seus pais. Harry tinha-lhe abrigado muito bem e mal podia caminhar, mas não parecia se sentir incomodada por isso, sempre tinha gostado dessa rua em especial que lhe parecia tão espetacular como formosa.

Detiveram-se em frente ao aparador de uma loja de brinquedos. Os olhinhos claros da pequena brilharam ainda mais, nesse dia escolheriam seus presentes para Natal e tinha uma longa lista por pedir.

— Parece que alguém acaba de descobrir o paraíso. —riu Severus ao notar a expressão infantilmente ambiciosa da menina.

— Bem, pois que comece a maratona.

Harry tomou ar, já se tinha preparado psicologicamente para esse momento, ia ser muito difícil lhe seguir os passos a sua filha, mas estava seguro que se divertiria muito. Alina já dava pequenos saltinhos de ansiedade por entrar à loja de brinquedos.

Ao fazê-lo, não teve poder humano que fizesse que sua boa conduta continuasse, rapidamente se soltou das mãos de seus pais para correr nos corredores.

— Rápido, Severus, atalha pela seção de bonecas… eu irei para as bicicletas!

Severus assentiu e tomou um atalho para não perder de vista à menina. O lugar estava abarrotado de pais que também batalhavam com seus filhos. Viu inclusive a um homem que quase estava a ponto de um colapso quando seu ramo rompeu um aparador de cristal para poder sacar uma vassoura mágica de brinquedo, felizmente tudo estava protegido para evitar lesões aos meninos, mas mesmo assim, devia consertar o dano.

Sem querer entreter-se, Severus continuou seu caminho chegando ao corredor indicado. Viu que Harry já tinha atingido a sua filha quem provava uma bicicleta rosada dando voltada pelo corredor enquanto o moreno a seguia tentando que não chocasse com nenhuma estante.

Foi-lhe impossível não sorrir, se sentia o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ter essa família junto a ele. Toda sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente ao redor de seis anos atrás e ainda seguia sem entender que de bom fez em sua vida para merecer tanta felicidade.

Nesse momento a menina decidiu que era suficiente de montar a bicicleta e a abandonando a metade do corredor saiu disparada para outro ponto da loja. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la ir diretamente a onde estava… Harry realmente conhecia muito bem a sua filha.

E enquanto Harry voltava a colocar a bicicleta em seu lugar, agora era o turno de Severus de interceptar a sua filha e impedir que fizesse demasiada desordem.

Alina deteve-se abruptamente admirando as altas prateleiras repleta de bonecas de todas cores e formas, não sabia por onde começar a buscar. Severus aproveitou sua momentânea pausa para ajoelhar a seu lado, colocando precavidamente suas mãos nos ombros da menina.

— Qual gosta?

— Posso eleger a que queira?

— Absolutamente, tão só assinala-a e a baixarei para ti.

Alina assentiu e depois de percorrer com a mirada as filas de bonecas, seus olhos alumiaram-se com uma de perfeitos cachos loiros e um vestido de veludo vermelho com cintilas branco nas bonecas.

— Quero essa, papai!

Severus assentiu e usando seu varinha baixou a assinalada boneca até sua filha, quem recebeu-a quase com veneração. Harry chegou nesse momento até eles, sorriu ao ver a mirada estupefata de Alina que acariciava o formoso cabelo de seu brinquedo.

— Acho que neste ano não lhe custou eleger uma. —suspirou cansado, Severus aproximou-se lhe para abraçar-lhe enquanto viam à menina entreter-se.

— Nunca pensei que diria, mas em verdade adoro as bonecas, pelo menos não provocam tanto alboroto.

— E já a apartaste?

— Assim que Alina liberte-a um pouco. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

Harry se apegou mais ao corpo de seu esposo, fechou os olhos desfrutando muito do calor que brindava. Ao cabo de uns minutos de permitir que a menina jogasse, a convenceram de regressar a boneca em seu lugar. Então Severus fez um movimento com seu varinha para que ficasse apartada para sua filha.

A maratona continuou durante uma hora mais e Severus sempre aceitava apartar quanto brinquedo a menina queria, lhe prometendo que Santa Claus lhe levaria assim que fizessem sua carta os solicitando.

Quando por fim deram por terminado o percurso e se dirigiam à saída, Alina se voltou a separar correndo para um rincão da loja na que não tinha visto. Atrás de uma vitrina de cristal encontrava-se uma coleção de snitch.

Colou seus mãozinhas ao vidro, admirando o formosas que luziam as bolinhas em seus caros estuches. Algumas revolteavam suas asas como querendo escapar mas eram mantidas em um lugar seguro com um cincho prateado.

— Papai, compra-me uma! —exclamou maravilhada.

— Não, é demasiado pequena para ter uma snitch, Alina. —afirmou Severus indo até ela.

— Mas eu quero uma!

— Já te disse papai Severus que não. —secundou Harry. — Essas pelotas são para jogar quidditch e não tens a idade para isso, te prometo que…

— Mas vocês disseram que me comprariam o que eu pedisse!

— Sim, mas não tem caso que tenha uma snitch agora. —argumentou Severus armando-se de paciência, ainda que o bico que tinha Alina prognosticava um mega chilique. — Quando esteja em idade de jogar isso, então provavelmente…

— Mas eu a quero agora!

Alina já chorava a gritos por não obter sua pelota. Harry olhou a todos lados, entre envergonhado pelas miradas reprobatórias que enviavam alguns pais pela gritaria, e com pesar por não poder lhe cumprir o desejo a sua pequena.

Sabendo o que viria agora se não atuavam rápido, Severus aproveitou que Harry lhe ocluía a vista dos demais compradores para inclinar para sua filha, com toda macieza lhe sujeitou do choroso rosto lhe impedindo atirar ao andar como pretendia a pequena.

— Alina… Para valer quer fazer um chilique? —lhe sussurrou obrigando-a a olhar aos olhos.

Como por arte de magia, a menina guardou silêncio. Desde seu lugar Harry sorriu ligeiramente, sabia que se tinha alguém capaz da controlar esse era Severus. Alina olhou a seu pai de olhos negros com inteligência, ainda recordava que a última ocasião em que decidiu se arriscar a um chilique terminou com toda sua roupa tingida de rosa… não, não ia permitir que algo assim voltasse a ocorrer.

Docilmente baixou a mirada e abraçou-se de Severus murmurando uma tímida desculpa por seu arrebato.

O moreno sorriu abraçando-a para depois levantar do chão, suspirou ao sentir à pequena rodear pelo pescoço, repousando sua cabecinha em seu ângulo.

—000—000—000—

Foram a comer a um restaurante da rua comercial, para então Alina tinha recuperado seu bom humor e sorria apoiada no braço de Severus.

— Me ajudarão a fazer a carta a Santa esta noite? —perguntou olhando alternadamente a seus pais.

— Por suposto, carinho. —disse Harry sorrindo-lhe. — Eu mesmo te ajudarei à escrever.

— Gostaria de tentar fazê-lo eu… Minha professora diz que tenho que praticar a escritura porque minhas letras saem tortas.

Harry riu, tinha que reconhecer que era verdadeiro, mas não lhe dava demasiada importância, pois a menina mal começaria a educação primária o seguinte verão, lhe parecia que já era suficiente com ter as noções básicas para ler e escrever, ainda que fosse com defeitos.

— Seu pai teve letras tortas inclusive quando já se tinha graduado de Hogwarts. —interveio Severus conseguindo que Harry deixasse de rir e entornar as pálpebras.

— Eu já quero ter idade para ir a Hogwarts!

A exclamação da menina fez que Harry se esquecesse de protestar, a ele também lhe ilusionava o momento em que sua filha pudesse ir a seu mesmo colégio. Severus, por sua vez, omitiu nenhum comentário e dirigiu-se em busca do garçom que ainda não levava a comida solicitada.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, tal como o prometessem, Harry e Severus se recostaram em sua cama, refugiados desse frio invernal baixo as cobertas, e com Alina entre eles, com seu caderno sobre suas pernas.

— Como se escreve patins? —perguntou inocentemente.

— Espera, nós não ficamos em pedir nenhuns patins. —protestou Harry. — Recorda pôr só o que aprovámos na loja de Santa.

— Também não a snitch?... talvez a Santa não se importe me presentear.

— Alina… —advertiu Severus silenciosamente.

A menina suspirou resignada e a partir desse momento dispôs-se a escrever o que seus pais iam lhe ditando, ainda que tomando suas precauções fez um desenho a um lado da cada palavra… algumas as entendia, mas outras não muito, e preferia estar segura de que Santa não se equivocasse de obséquios.

… ou de que seus pais não estivessem a fazendo pedir algo aborrecido.

Seu gesto foi simplesmente interpretado como um esforço para fazer mais chamativa a carta, pelo que Severus e Harry lhe olhavam desenhar em silêncio.

— Acho que sua filha poderia ser pintora. —comentou Harry admirando os traços tão bem feitos pela menina.

— Ainda falta muito tempo para que ela decida o que fará de sua vida… sinceramente espero que se equivoque, Bicho, ou teremos que manter até sua velhice.

Harry conteve um sorriso, mas girou-se para seu companheiro passando uma mão por sobre a cabeça de sua filha para acariciar o rosto de Severus. Este não disse nada, lhe olhou tão apaixonado como desde que a palma da mão de Harry passou cerca de sua boca, moveu seu rosto para beijar-lhe. Harry sorriu ao sentir esses amorosos lábios sobre sua mão… surpreendia-lhe e quase assustava por igual poder amar tanto a uma só pessoa.

E de repente, um ruído na sala fazer sobressaltar-se. Os três olharam para a porta ao mesmo tempo. Severus rapidamente tomou sua varinha quando uns passos se escutaram subindo as escadas.

Instintivamente Severus incorporou-se sentando à beira da cama, protegendo com seu corpo a sua família atrás de ele. Sua mão já tinha buscado a varinha, era impossível que alguém tivesse entrado… Ele mesmo se tinha encarregado de colocar as defesas de seu lar.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Muita gente me perguntou como consigo manter e administrar todas as minhas fics e as traduções de pé, bom digo que é porque eu gosto tanto de escrever que por mim escreveria tudo que eu tenho em mente aqui! Não tem caso dizem como mantenho tudo em pé e no rumo .**

**Mas vamo ao que interessa!**

**O que acharam dessa outra fic dessa maravilhosa autora? E principalmente o que acharam desse capitulo de estreia?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**

**Ate breve…**


	2. Visitante misterioso

**Capitulo dois**

**Visitante misterioso **

Enquanto Harry sustentava a Alina em seus braços, Severus abandonou a cama para ir em busca do intruso que tinha conseguido atravessar as barreiras com que mantinham a salvo seu lar.

Harry sentia tremer a sua filha e isso lhe preocupava, não queria que ninguém a lastimara jamais, ela era sua vida inteira junto com Severus, e por ambos daria gustoso a vida. Em sua mão direita mantinha firmemente sua varinha apontando para a porta, se algum estranho atravessava a ombreira quereria dizer que algo andava mau e dispararia antes sequer de perguntar.

— Não tema. —lhe sussurrou à pequena que mantinha seu rosto oculto no peito de seu pai. — Seu papai regressará de uma hora para outra.

— É um ladrão o que entrou?... como nos filmes? —perguntou titubeante.

— Não creio, pequena, mas já em seguida volta seu pai e nos conta… talvez nem foi nada, talvez se caiu algo na sala.

Alina assentiu, mas Harry não pôde se crer sua própria mentira, o ruído tinha sido de passos na escada, e ainda que ele pôde ter escutado mau, não era factível que os experientes ouvidos de seu esposo se equivocassem.

"_Severus, regressa"_ —pensou já muito agoniado, temia pela segurança de seu esposo, e justo quando estava a ponto de ir buscar pensando que quiçá precisasse de sua ajuda, novamente escutou uns passos acercando pelo corredor.

— É papai? —perguntou Alina olhando para a porta.

— Parece que sim. —mentiu Harry, conhecia bem as calcadas de seu esposo, mal eram audíveis para ele e tinham um ritmo inconfundível… essas calcadas eram outras, mas estranhamente lhe pareceram familiares.

Com o coração desbordando-se, decidiu que já era momento de intervir.

— Alina, vá ao banheiro e fica aí até que eu vá por ti… de acordo?

— Me deixará sozinha? —perguntou temerosa.

— Só um par de minutos. Por favor, preciosa, tão só é um pouquinho, asseguro-te que regresso quando menos o espere sim?

A menina assentiu, tomou seu urso de pelúcia que tinha levado, e protegendo em seu peito aceitou a mão de seu pai quem a conduziu até o banheiro. Harry assegurou-se de sorrir-lhe para tranquilizá-la antes de fechar a porta e colocar um par de feitiços de proteção.

Não sabia que tão confiável podiam ser essas medidas se o intruso acabava de violar as mais rígidas barreiras, mas também não podia ficar oculto e permitir que Severus enfrentasse só o perigo.

Foi para a porta, sobrepôs sua orelha contra a madeira, ainda lhe parecia escutar os passos, parecia como se o dono desses sons não soubesse a onde ir. Harry fez um esforço por reconhecer a quem podiam pertencer, estava quase seguro de ter escutado antes o modo de andar dessa pessoa.

Respirou fundo quando escutou que os passos estavam mais perto que nunca… tinha chegado o momento de atuar.

Fazia tanto tempo que não se enfrentava a ninguém, sua vida em Montreal era muito tranquila, justo como sempre a quis, e agora lhe era impossível não se sentir nervoso de ter que atacar a outro ser humano.

Mas decidido a não mostrar essa indecisão, Harry tomou a maçaneta da porta e a fez girar…

Estranhamente o corredor encontrava-se vazio.

Harry deu um passo para diante sem confiar-se, sobretudo tendo em conta a existência de capas de invisibilidade e feitiços de ocultamento.

— Quem anda aí?

As calcadas tinham cessado, mas Harry podia sentir-se observado. Buscou a seu redor em busca de alguma respiração ou algo que lhe indicasse alguma presença. Mas o único que sentia era um forte estremecimento que o fazia almejar mais que nunca a companhia de seu esposo.

O medo era um sentimento alheio em sua vida desde fazia muitos anos, agora regressava com violência lhe fazendo dificultosa até poder encher de oxigênio seus pulmões.

Uma corrente de ar gelado fez-lhe girar para uma janela que se abriu inesperadamente deixando entrar uma corrente invernal.

Sem perda de tempo acercou-se a fechá-la conseguindo que a calidez de seu lar regressasse. Em isso escutou outros passos, mas estes lhe devolveram a tranquilidade, correu para as escadas para receber a Severus.

— Encontraste algo?

— Nada… as barreiras estão intactas, ninguém pôde entrar à casa. —respondeu acercando-se para abraçá-lo, e ao fazê-lo notou que o jovem estava gelado, pelo que lhe esfregou carinhosamente. — Sentes-te bem? Está tremendo.

— Sim, é que se abriu a janela… Seguro que não tinha ninguém? E os passos, Sev?

— Suponho que devia ser eco dos nossos… não sei, Harry, mas nossas defesas não registraram o rendimento de ninguém, as revisei minuciosamente e te asseguro que não foram alteradas.

Harry assentiu sorrindo, esforçando-se em crer nas tranquilizadoras palavras de seu esposo. Severus inclinou-se para depositar um doce beijo nas bochechas do moreno, sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

— E Alina?

— Deixei-a no banheiro… Estava preocupado por ti.

Os olhos de Severus brilharam suavemente, sempre lhe fazia muito feliz a cada palavra que brotava de seu esposo no que mostrava o grande amor que lhe tinha… e sempre que sucedia, voltava a se prometer que o ia cuidar até o último dia de sua vida.

Sujeitando-lhe da cintura, Severus conduziu a seu esposo de regresso à habitação matrimonial para ir em busca de sua filha, e ainda que morria-se de vontade por amá-lo intensamente essa noite, algo lhe dizia que ia ter que deixar para outra ocasião… com toda segurança Harry não permitiria que a menina se fosse dormir sozinha.

E para ser-se sincero a si mesmo, ele também preferia ter a seu lado.

—000—000—000—

Pela manhã, os três pareciam ter-se esquecido do incidente noturno e riam divertidos na cama, sem vontades de abandoná-la ainda.

— Vamos ir hoje a jogar na neve? —questionou Alina saltando entre seus pais quem preferiam continuar abraçados baixo as mantas.

— É que não tens frio?

— Não!... hoje vai sair o sol vamos?

— De acordo. —aceitou Harry sorrindo-lhe. — E depois iremos fazer compra-las para o jantar de Natal.

Alina e Severus gritaram em protesto, ambos odiavam ir aos supermercados, e mais ainda porque Harry jamais lhes permitia comprar comida divertida, como lhe chamavam eles, e se concretava à lista que levava.

Harry ignorou-lhes, de qualquer forma já se tinha prometido que nesse dia os ia consentir lhes concedendo levar mais doces ou chás dos necessários, inclusive esse café tão cheio de cafeína que a Severus lhe fascinava, mas que lhe provocava problemas de sono… já se encarregaria de entretê-lo nessas horas de insônia.

Tinha que aproveitar as férias.

—000—000—000—

Depois de almoçar, passaram um par de horas jogando em um parque próximo a sua casa. Severus e Harry participavam ativamente correndo atrás de sua veloz filha, arrojando-se entre todos bolas de neve que os fazia rir.

Alina fez um bico quando chegou a hora de se marchar, ainda que já sabia que era mais por compromisso que por achar que podia conseguir algo com ele… seus pais poderiam mima-la muito, mas tinha bem claros os limites, e quando se dizia "é hora" significava que não esperariam nem um minuto mais.

Ao chegar ao supermercado, Alina em seguida tomou-se da mão de Severus, preferia mil vezes estar com ele que com Harry ao momento das compras. Harry arqueou os olhos e riu, essa conduta tão perecível sempre lhe fazia rir e não podia se pôr zeloso pela preferência de sua menina.

— Irei ao corredor dos lacticínios vêm comigo?

— Preferimos ir doar órgãos ao vivo. —respondeu Snape em um murmuro, e ainda que Alina não entendeu riu apoiando a seu pai, sobretudo pela expressão de fingido enfado de Harry.

— Bem, suponho então que os encontrarei na loja de brinquedos… e Severus, faz favor, recorda que já fizemos a lista para Santa, a ele não gostaria que agregássemos de algo mais em último momento.

— Entendido e você, Alina?

A menina assentiu compreendendo que não podiam abusar do velhinho vestido de vermelho, muito menos quando punha seus brinquedos a sua disposição para que se divertisse com eles na loja.

Harry sorria enquanto via como seu esposo levava a sua filha para o fundo de o shopping, estava seguro que aí se entreteriam o suficiente antes de ir buscar com a intenção de mudar por completo o que ia no carrinho de compras.

Ao ficar só, o moreno suspirou e se dispôs a adquirir o necessário para essa semana, mas sobretudo, para o jantar de Natal. A loja estava cheia de gente fazendo suas mesmas compras, de modo que mais alegrou-se de ter a liberdade de fazer seu dever sem necessidade de cuidar a sua filha e a Severus.

Por quase uma hora caminhou pelos corredores enchendo o carrinho, até realizar compra-las fazia-lhe feliz, era satisfatório saber que tudo era para seus seres amados e que podia o fazer em tranquilidade.

Ia com rumo a comprar as verduras quando ao atravessar o solitário corredor de jardineira, Harry se deteve abruptamente. Girou-se olhando para trás, estava seguro de ter sentido que alguém lhe roçava as costas… mas não tinha ninguém.

Sacou sua varinha invocando um feitiço que revelasse a presença de outra pessoa ou ameaça, mas nada, tudo parecia estar em completa tranquilidade.

Voltou a guardar a varinha, e continuou seu caminho, não podia evitar olhar continuamente para trás em espera de ver aparecer a Severus e a Alina tentando lhe fazer uma broma.

No entanto conseguiu sair daí sem que nada passasse. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando rir-se de si mesmo por esse estado paranoico, seguramente se tinha imaginado esse roce.

Recuperando seu entusiasmo, Harry tomou das prateleiras as verduras que precisava, mas quando tomou umas coles, enfatizou seu sorriso recordando a frase que sempre saía de lábios de sua filha ao ver esse alimento em seu prato… _"faz favor, não" _

E Harry decidiu que essa vez, sim sucumbiria a sua súplica, por tal motivo regressou a verdura a seu lugar e se foi para as batatas, essas sim eram do agrado de Alina.

"_puaj, odeio as verduras!" _

Harry girou para sua esquerda ao escutar essa voz, encontrou-se com um menino como de uns onze anos olhando os alimentos com indiferença, a seu lado, sua mãe elegia suas compras.

— Perdão… disse algo?

O menino negou sem fazer demasiado caso, Harry então buscou a seu ao redor, mas as pessoas que passavam não consertavam nele. Não sabia porque, mas se sentia de repente muito estranho. Acercou-se à parede mais próxima para sustentar-se, a cabeça dava-lhe voltas e doía a cada vez mais.

Tentou compor-se, não era boa ideia armar um espetáculo bochornoso, mas mal teve tempo de respirar profundamente quando todo se voltou negro a seu redor e já não soube mais.

—000—000—000—

"_Harry…" _

Harry escutava essa voz chamando-lhe, e sentia uma espécie de desassossego na alma. Queria ir para quem falava-lhe, mas só via escuridão e isso lhe desesperava mais.

"_Harry…" _

O carinho na voz comovia-lhe, ansiava vê-lo e correu sem importar-lhe não saber em onde estava, buscou ansiosamente sem nenhum resultado. Por momentos a incerteza apartava-se permitindo-lhe sentir-se invadido por uma suave esperança que vinha acompanhado de alegria, mas ao segundo seguinte chegava a tristeza com uma desesperante angústia.

— Harry…. Bicho… faz favor, acorda.

Harry deteve sua busca, essa voz escutava-se mais próxima e acalmava todos seus medos… era Severus, e sorriu. Pouco a pouco pôde abrir os olhos, não sabia em onde se encontrava, mas sentia um incómodo colchão baixo ele, e a seu lado, estava Severus, lhe acariciando o rosto amorosamente.

— Sev… que passou? —perguntou sentindo ainda os remanentes da dor de cabeça.

— Desmaiaste-te. Ofereceram-nos esta habitação de descanso para os empregados enquanto recuperava como se sente?

— Bem, algo mareado, mas está passando.

— Então nos iremos a casa agora mesmo, tens que guardar repouso.

— Mas ainda não termino as compras. —protestou querendo pôr-se de pé.

— Nem mencione-lo, iremos agora mesmo a casa e não se diga mais.

— Mas, Sev, não podemos deixar à menina sem jantar de Natal.

— De acordo, então você fica a descansar e eu regresso a comprar o faltante, mas já não me discuta, Harry, quero que se reponha… talvez seja necessário te levar com um medimago.

— Não tem caso, para valer me sinto bem E Alina?

— Uma empregada ofereceu-se a cuidar dela, está preocupada por ti. Vamos, te ajudarei a te pôr em pé.

Harry assentiu sorrindo, preferiu permitir que lhe ajudasse ainda que já se sentia em boas condições, pois sabia que Severus não lhe ia deixar caminhar só nesses momentos, podia notar em sua mirada preocupada.

—000—000—000—

Severus fez que Harry tomasse uma poção revitalizante assim que o recostara sobre a cama. Alina fez uma careta de náuseas ao vê-lo, compadecia a seu pai, pois a ela não gostava nada as poções, nem sequer ainda que Severus tentava sempre lhe melhorar do sabor.

— Porque desmaiaste-te, papai? —perguntou recostando-se junto a Harry, abraçando-lhe mimosa.

— Suponho que não dormi bem ontem à noite.

— Não será que me vai dar um irmãozinho?

O questionamento da pequena fez que Harry e Severus se olhassem, e ainda que o moreno notou a ilusão na expressão de seu esposo, teve que evitar que se deixasse levar pela esperança.

— Não, carinho, não é isso.

— Está seguro? —interveio Severus sentando a seu lado. — Acho que poderíamos fazer o feitiço de confirmação e saber se é verdadeiro.

— Sev, céu… não estou grávido.

Harry tomou a mão de seu esposo tentando dar-lhe ânimo, tivesse preferido que uma gravidez não se mencionasse, lhe doía ver o sofrimento de Severus por não poder conseguir um novo bebê, já tinham feito várias tentativas sem nenhum resultado, parecia que iam ter que resignar-se a só uma filha.

Alina também parecia decepcionada, queria um irmãozinho desde que, em um parque, visse a uma senhora sustentando a seu bebê enquanto um menino de uns cinco anos fazia questão de alimentar a seu irmão.

— Então, suponho que me irei comprar o faltante. —disse Severus. — Os verei depois.

Deu um beijo à cada um de seus dois amores e se marchou. Harry atraiu mais a sua filha para si, e ainda que a menina não tinha nada de sonho, fechou seus olhos tentando dormir e assim conseguir, que seu papai o fizesse também.

—000—000—000—

Um ruído acordou a Harry, sentia como se tivesse dormido mil horas. Buscou a Alina, mas estava só na cama.

Não se preocupou, provavelmente Severus já tinha regressado e se dedicava a preparar o jantar junto com sua filha. Esticou os músculos preguiçosamente dantes de retirar as cobertas e ir ao banheiro a lavar-se a cara.

Ia saindo de seu quarto quando escutou os passos rápidos de sua filha subindo a escada e sorriu ao chegar até ele e a ver emocionada.

— Papai, veio Santa Claus! —exclamou feliz.

— Ah si? —perguntou tomando da mão para baixar à cozinha. — E daí disse-te?

— Perguntou-me que queria para a Natal, lhe disse que já lhe tinha feito a carta e que estaria na árvore pela noite, me respondeu que a leria e me traria todo o que lhe pedisse.

Harry sorriu com a desbordante imaginação de sua filha, mas deixou de fazê-lo quando a porta se abriu nesse momento e Severus entrou levando consigo um par de carteiras do supermercado.

— Vens chegando? —questionou sem compreender. Sua teoria de que Severus tinha caçoado a sua filha se veio abaixo,

— Sim, lamento a tardança, mas parece que toda a cidade está nas lojas.

O moreno ia perguntar-lhe à menina sobre o que realmente tinha estado fazendo, mas quando esta correu a ajudar a seu pai com as carteiras para ir à cozinha, decidiu se esquecer disso, seguramente tudo tinha sido um jogo da pequena e não tinha caso pensar mais no mesmo.

—000—000—000—

Ao dia seguinte, a pequena família fazia junta o jantar para essa noite, preferiam mil vezes passar assim a noite boa, na intimidem de seu lar, e não fizeram caso das dezenas de convites para ir a festas em diversos pontos da cidade.

Alina nem sequer perguntava porque não iam a essas reuniões, estava mais interessada em contar as horas para que seus presentes fossem depositados baixo a árvore, e por isso, nem se lhe passou pela cabeça protestar quando seus pais lhe instaram a se ir a dormir temporão.

Depois de deixá-la bem coberta em sua cama, Harry e Severus regressaram a seu quarto, e mal acabavam de atravessar a ombreira quando Harry se sentiu rodeado pela cintura. Sorriu fazendo sua cabeça para trás para apoiar no peito de Severus, este beijou delicadamente seu pescoço aproveitando que seu esposo se via disposto a toda essa noite depois de ter entrelaçado seus dedos à altura de sua cintura.

— Ainda não te dei teu presente de Natal, Bicho. —lhe sussurrou Severus.

— De modo que virá Santa também para mim.

— Si… e terá algo para mim?

— Mmm, pois acho que não… mas eu sim!

Harry girou-se para beijar a seu esposo apaixonadamente, levou suas mãos ao zíper da calça de onde se sujeitou para puxa-lo para a cama sem romper o beijo.

—000—000—000—

Enquanto, Alina achou que já tinha esperado o suficiente, seguramente seus pais se encontravam dormindo e não se dariam conta de nada.

Abandonou sua cama, e sem sequer calçar-se, após tudo, não tinha tanto frio e lhe pareceu que com as meias podia evitar o gelado do chão, saiu de seu quarto levando consigo uns crayons.

Deixando-se guiar pelas luzes piscantes da árvore de Natal, Alina pôde chegar ao térreo sem nenhum problema. Tomou sua carta colocada entre os ramos e abriu-a.

Tomando-se um instante para olhar para as escadas, sorriu travessa.

— Espero não se molestem… mas Santa disse que podia o fazer.

E em seguida, a menina se tumbou de bruços sobre o tapete, desenhando algo mais em um extremo da carta.

Uma sombra apareceu em frente a ela, mas Alina não se imutou, provavelmente não a tinha visto, ou quiçá não lhe temia… simplesmente continuou minuciosamente com seu desenho.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Olha mais um capitulo! E novamente terei o prazer de repreender odeio, ODEIO MESMO pessoas que leem e não comenta um A sequer... affs,... sem comentários para essas pessoas!**

**Para as que comentam, vejo vocês nos próximo capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Uma noa lembrança

**Uma Nova Lembrança **

Severus acordou ao dia seguinte primeiro que Harry. Olhou o relógio colocado sobre a lareira do quarto, não tinha nada mágico, tão só assinalava a hora. No dia que o compraram, notou que Harry olhou desiludido o aparelho, mas não disse nada e aceitou que Severus elegesse o que tinha querido.

Ainda estavam por dar as seis da manhã, mas não cria poder conciliar o sonho novamente.

Harry continuava dormido abraçado de seu esposo, com sua cabeça sobre o braço de Severus, tinha um ligeiro sorriso desenhado em seus lábios. O mais velho dobrou seu braço para acariciar lhe o cabelo, a noite passada tinha sido inesquecível, como a cada noite desde que estavam juntos.

Apesar dos anos decorridos, sentia que seu amor por Harry aumentava com o tempo, ao igual que seu medo em algum dia ao perder. Sempre tentava não pensar nisso, e nessa ocasião não foi diferente, fechou os olhos apartando qualquer pensamento angustiante, agora o único que importava era que Harry era seu esposo e que se amavam.

Harry removeu-se um pouco em seu lugar, parecia estar tendo um sonho agitado, ainda que também agradável pelo gemido que brotou de sua garganta. Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao sentir como seu esposo se colava mais a seu corpo, ambos continuavam nus e pôde se dar conta que uma parte da anatomia de Harry tinha acordado antes que ele.

Ia movê-lo quando mudou de opinião. Uma expressão travessa ocupou suas facções. Com lentidão para não o acordar sacou seu braço de embaixo de Harry, e ainda que o garoto protestou, não abriu os olhos.

Severus aguardou um momento antes de continuar, e ao comprovar que Harry permaneceu dormindo, se introduziu baixo as mantas, e de um só movimento capturou a semi-ereção do mais jovem.

Harry se arqueou ligeiramente enquanto seu cenho franzia-se como se tivesse uma dor, ainda que não precisamente algo desagradável, ao invés, era esse tipo de ansiedade quando o prazer se fazia ainda mais imenso.

— Severus… —arquejou dormindo.

Seu nome em lábios de Harry era o maior prazer para Severus, adorava servir-lhe e proporcionar-lhe goze e deleite. Com cuidado separou ainda mais as pernas de Harry para poder se acomodar entre elas e ter espaço de lhe acariciar suas zonas mais íntimas.

A carteira com os testículos do jovem contraíram-se quando a cálida mão do pocionista os envolveu em um suave apertão. Sacou o membro de seu esposo da boca e começou a beija-lo em toda sua extensão, abarcando do escuro tapete de seu púbis até as coxas que lhe sabiam delicioso.

Severus lambeu o espaço entre os genitais de seu esposo e suas pernas, era um lugar cálido, firme e muito suave.

A respiração de Harry era algo mais acelerada à cada segundo, em seus sonhos podia sentir o cabelo de seu esposo lhe acariciando e gostava… Gostava de sabê-lo aí, saboreando.

Quando terminou de lhe dar carinho à cada um desses lugares, Severus voltou a envolver a ereção de Harry em sua boca, até o fundo, até sentir que sua ponta tocava o mais profundo de sua garganta e gotas salgadas escorregavam por sua faringe em pequenas doses.

Conteve a respiração para poder aguentar mais, amava sentir os músculos de Harry tão duros. O jovem estendeu suas pernas enquanto arqueava um pouco sua coluna o qual ajudou a que seu pênis se adentrasse mais.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe entreabrindo os olhos, mal podia falar entre os arquejos de prazer que tinha.

Severus não respondeu, mas soube que seu esposo tinha acordado e então sugou com força. Harry voltou a fechar as pálpebras ante o prazer que isso lhe fez sentir. Suas mãos se aferraram fortemente às cobertas baixo dele.

O mais velho libertou-lhe um segundo para sussurrar um "amo-te" e voltar a sugar com força.

Essas duas palavras caíram até o coração de Harry, quem começou uma série de movimentos com seu quadril conseguindo sentir mais os roces da língua de seu esposo. E assim, subindo e baixando chegou o momento em que se retorceu arqueando ruidosamente enquanto deixava cair todo seu sêmen na quente boca que o recebeu.

Ainda respirando cansado, Harry se armou de forças para levantar as mantas. Sorriu ao ver a Severus lambendo os restos e ajudando com os dedos para não deixar nada, nem uma só gota, fora de seu corpo.

— Parece que hoje amanheceste muito quente, céu —suspirou Harry.

— Estava cheio, e não desperdício algo tão delicioso.

— Você como está?

Severus regressou a seu lugar sorrindo a seu esposo, lhe beijou com macieza sem responder-lhe, mas Harry levou sua mão até a entreperna de seu colega e notou que ainda continuava endurecido.

— Ajudo-te com isso?

— Quer me masturbar?

— Me encanta masturbar… mas não sei, como que hoje se me antoja usar minhas mãos para te abraçar.

Harry girou-se para sentar-se sobre Severus.

— Deixa-me preparar-te. —pediu o mais velho ao compreender a intenção de seu esposo.

— Após as três vezes que me tomaste ontem à noite acho que o último que preciso é preparação. —riu suavemente enquanto ajudava a Severus a ficar sentado, recargado sobre uma pilha de almofadas.

— Seguro, Harry?... pode ser incómodo para ti agora que terminaste.

— Eu jamais termino sem ti.

Harry lhe beijou docemente antes de levantar seu quadril, colocar-se em posição e ele mesmo se ir sentando sobre o pene ereto de seu esposo. Seus lábios franziram-se um par de segundos dantes de arrojar um arquejo prazeroso. Snape quis sujeitá-lo, mas o jovem deixou-se cair de uma vez.

Severus gemeu, mas em seguida Harry removeu seu quadril conseguindo calá-lo ante o rico que sentiu o movimento. Ao ver a expressão de seu esposo, abraçou-lhe beijando seu pescoço dantes de retirar-se e apoiando nos ombros de Severus, Harry começou a subir e baixar freneticamente.

O moreno sentia-se na glória, com seu membro tão apertado dentro de Harry, tocando até o fundo, desfrutando dos gemidos afogados de Harry a cada vez que se impactava em sua próstata. Não pôde durar demasiado, foi questão de uns quantos minutos quando se permitiu descarregar e inundar o interior de seu esposo.

Ao ver que tinha cumprido com seu propósito e Severus já descansava aliviado, Harry se retirou dele se deixando cair a seu lado.

—000—000—000—

Um pouco mais tarde, e depois de dar-se uma ducha juntos, decidiram que nesse dia usariam roupa cômoda já que não tinham convidados à casa e assim era melhor passar no dia de Natal. Harry elegeu um conjunto esportivo em azul celeste com negro e absteve-se de usar sapatos, com andar em meias era mais que suficiente.

Por sua vez, Severus optou por uma calça de raso mate com uma camisa, tudo em cor azul, mas em um tom mais escuro que o de seu esposo. No entanto, ele sim preferiu se calçar ainda que se colocou o par mais cômodo que tinha. Mal estavam a ponto de sair para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, quando a porta se abriu intempestivamente e sua filha entrou correndo e rindo a gargalhadas.

Rapidamente fizeram-se a um lado, pois a menina ia saltando perseguindo algo e quase nem lhes prestou atenção. A vista adestrada de Harry conseguiu ver o objetivo de sua filha e olhou a seu esposo fingindo-se contrariado.

— Sev, ficamos em que não compraríamos a snitch.

— Eu não lhe comprei, Bicho… Não foi você?

Harry negou e ambos olharam a sua menina saltando para a bolinha dourada que continuava revolteando, agora suspendida no ar um pouco acima de sua cabeça, como se estivesse desafiando a saltar mais alto.

— Vêem! —gritou Alina. — Já verá que te pegarei, travessa!

— Alina… de onde sacaste essa snitch? —perguntou Harry acercando à menina, a bolinha saiu voando afastando-se deles e dando volta na habitação.

— Trouxe-me Santa Claus. —respondeu sem deixar de olhar seu brinquedo e ao ver que voltava a descer um pouco a uma menor velocidade correu em uma nova tentativa de pegar.

Harry olhou a Severus sem entender o que sucedia. Nesse momento a snitch tinha voltado a subir até o teto, deteve-se um instante antes de lançar-se diretamente para onde estava Alina saltando. Rapidamente Severus sacou sua varinha e conseguiu enfeitiçar a bolinha deixando-a suspendida no ar, justo a tempo antes de que chegasse ao alcance das mãos de sua pequena.

Sem perda de tempo correu para Alina sustentando-a em braços.

— Vamos, Harry, temos que sair de aqui. —incitou tomando da mão a seu esposo.

— Que passa, Severus?

— Não sei, mas isto não gosto nada.

Harry já não teve tempo de protestar, Severus não lhe deu oportunidade nem de recolher seu casaco, seu esposo já o puxava para fora da habitação e posteriormente à saída. Alina removia-se em seus braços, contrariada por ter que deixar à bolinha flutuando no quarto de seus papais.

—000—000—000—

Uns segundos mais tarde, apareciam os três juntos no lobby de um hotel do centro da cidade. A menina agora chorava a gritos por ter tido que renunciar a seu brinquedo, Severus tentava a tranquilizar, mas sem sucesso, decidiu deixar de lhe pôr atenção e a colocou em braços de um confundido Harry enquanto ele ia para a recepção.

— Tranquila, Alina, não chore. —pediu-lhe Harry acariciando lhe as costas, algo envergonhado de que os hóspedes do hotel que perambulavam por aí lhes estivessem olhando molestos pelos berros da menina.

— Quero minha bolinha! —gritou pateando. — Que lhe fez papai, porque a deteve?

— Primeiro que nada, jovenzinha, deixa de gritar que esta importunando, se não obedece papai Severus e eu te castigaremos.

— É minha, me deu Santa, ele disse que podia me combinar com ela!

— Que deixe de gritar, é a última advertência. —lhe sussurrou firmemente.

Alina compreendeu que seu pai falava em sério, eram poucas as vezes que lhe sentia tão tenso de modo que deixou de protestar e se concretou a chorar em silêncio refugiado em seus braços. Harry respirou aliviado por essa quietude justo no momento em que Severus chegou a seu lado.

— Já temos habitação, como está a menina?

— Bem, algo birrenta, mas já se lhe está passando.

— Vamos então, lá em cima falaremos.

Harry assentiu e depois de que Severus lhe passasse um braço por seus ombros se dirigiram para o elevador, não se importaram que a gente continuasse lhes olhando com curiosidade devido a que Harry andava sem sapatos e a menina com pijama, todos sem a devida roupa abrigadora desses dias invernais.

— Que acha que tenha passado? —perguntou Harry depois de deixar à menina sobre a única cama da habitação. Severus não queria nem olhar a seu ao redor, teve que se conformar com esse quarto singelo devido à escassez de alojamento em temporada de férias.

— Não tenho ideia, mas o averiguaremos. —respondeu abraçando-lhe carinhoso. — Sinto muito ter-te tirado assim de casa, sem sequer um casaco para te cobrir, mas não gostei nada essa snitch… de alguém teve que a ter levado a casa e as proteções seguiam sem ter sido aparentemente violentadas, me dei conta quando saímos.

— É tudo tão estranho… E daí vamos fazer?

— Quero que fique aqui a cuidar de Alina, eu irei ao laboratório, pedirei ajuda para ir revisar a casa, não podemos regressar aí até estar complemente seguros de que não há nenhum perigo.

— De acordo, cuida-te.

Severus assentiu e depois de dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios acercou-se a sua filha para despedir-se, mas a menina nesse momento cobriu-se completamente com as mantas, enfadada com seu pai. Harry fez o amago de querer repreender, mas Severus impediu-lhe com um sinal, melhor não a provocar mais nesse momento.

—000—000—000—

Harry passou no dia esperando o regresso de Severus, tinha conseguido que Alina deixasse de chorar, mas continuava molesta, agora não somente pela bolinha senão por todos aqueles presentes que tinham ficado sem abrir baixo a árvore.

Mesmo assim pelo menos aceitou comer ainda que não abandonava esse bico indignado que provocava em Harry diversos sentimentos, tanto de angústia por não poder lhe regressar seu sorriso, como de melancolia, como se esses birras infantis lhe tivessem que recordar algo que não podia.

Pensou que provavelmente tinha algo em seu passado que continuava oculto atrás desses remanentes de amnesia. Não queria se deter demasiado em especular sobre isso, recordava o que considerava primordial, talvez faltavam imagens e certos rostos continuavam nublados, mas já regressariam com o tempo, assim tinha estado sucedendo nesses anos, às vezes acordava pelas manhãs com uma nova lembrança.

Era meia tarde quando por fim a porta se abriu. Alina, quem estava vendo televisão nesse instante, correu para a cama voltando a cobrir-se com as mantas até a cabeça.

— Vejo que segue enfadada comigo. —comentou Severus sentando-se junto a Harry, o moreno apoiou-se em seu peito reconfortando-o com seu carinho.

— Já se lhe passará, quando recupere seus brinquedos, é uma menina, céu, é lógico que se enfade por tolices.

— Sei-o, e espero que possa os recuperar… lhe adverti aos pesquisadores que não os arruinassem enquanto estudavam se tinham alguma maldição ou feitiço.

— E já comeu? Quer que ordene algo para ti?

— Não, Bicho, estou bem. Disseram-me que enviariam nossa roupa assim que terminem de revisar, mas enquanto ordenei que comprassem algo para que nos mudemos, não podemos estar vestindo sempre com o mesmo.

Harry assentiu enquanto olhava o vulto que representava sua filha sobre a cama, teve uma amarga opressão no coração.

— Sev… Acha que alguém queira a maschucar?

— Não o sei, mas se alguém atenta sequer contra ela, te asseguro que desejará não ter nascido… ninguém ousa tocar a quem amo e segue vivo para o contar.

— Morreria se algo lhe sucedesse. —assegurou temeroso.

— Não se preocupe, seja quem seja que tenha enviado essa snitch será descoberto e então saberemos suas razões.

O moreno sorriu sabendo que podia confiar em Severus. Desde que viviam em Montreal ele era o que mais se mantinha em contato com Aurores e Ministeriais devido a que trabalhava no Laboratório do Departamento de Investigações Médicas que mantinha o Ministério em conjunto com o Hospital de Medimagia da cidade.

Ao chegar a noite um empregado do Ministério levou-lhes mudas de roupa que Severus tinha solicitado e puderam se mudar para sair a jantar. Um bom banho e um pouco de sono tinham conseguido minguar um pouco o mau humor de Alina e inclusive já não se escondia e permitia que Severus lhe tomasse da mão enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas da cidade rumo ao restaurante.

— Quando terei de novo meus brinquedos? —perguntou ao momento da sobremesa.

— Não sabemos, carinho. —respondeu Harry. — Mas prometo-te que será cedo.

— Também a snitch?

— Não, coração… suponho que essa não será possível.

— Mas deu-me Santa. —protestou cabisbaixa, deixando seu mousse de chocolate a um lado. — Ele disse que era para mim.

— Alina… Como era essa Santa? —interveio Severus inclinando-se à pequena, esta dobrou os lábios guardando silêncio, não queria falar de Santa com Severus.

O moreno suspirou pacientemente enquanto Harry enviou-lhe uma mirada desculpando a sua filha quem outra vez tinha regressado a sua atitude arrogante.

Decidiram que era o momento de regressar ao hotel, e depois de deixar a salvo, Severus decidiu ir novamente a sua casa para assegurar do progresso das investigações. Ao ficar a sós com sua filha, Harry colocou-lhe o pijama novo e a acobertou amorosamente.

— Alina, quero pedir-te um favor muito importante o faria por mim?

— Sim, eu por ti faria o que seja. —assegurou pendurando do pescoço de seu papai, este sorriu ao sentir de regresso a sua pequena doce e carinhosa.

— Não seja antipática com seu papai Severus… ele tão só está tentando nos proteger, por isso não permitiu que ficasse com a snitch, essa bolinha pode ter algo que nos faça dano.

— Mas… é só uma bolinha, e me deu Santa. —protestou tristemente. — Santa não pode querer lastimar-nos.

— Porque não me diz a mim como era essa Santa?

— Como todas as Santa, levava seu traje vermelho, botas negras, e ria muito forte… ainda que não era tão velho.

— Ah não?

— Não… mas disse que era uma Santa jovem que me queria muito e por isso me presenteava o que eu queria, ainda que…

— Ainda que quê? —perguntou a cada vez mais preocupado, sobretudo porque notou que sua filha se punha demasiado séria repentinamente.

— Disse-me que só jogasse com ela quando estivéssemos os três juntos. —respondeu envergonhada. — Sento-o… acho que não cumpri com isso.

— De acordo, tudo fica esquecido se quando regresse papai Severus te desculpas com ele Vale?

— Vale. —exclamou sorrindo. — E depois me poderia ensinar a capturar a Snitch sim?... Santa disse que isso não podia o fazer ele, pois se lhe dava mais a posição de guardião.

Harry sentiu que o coração se lhe deteve, tudo girou repentinamente quando uma torrente de imagens manchadas lhe chegaram a sua cabeça, fechou os olhos uns segundos antes de poder sentir que se os abria não sucederia nada.

— Papai?... Sentes-te mau? —perguntou a menina tocando com sua mãozinha o rosto de Harry.

— Sim, carinho, sim… Agora dorme, eu ficarei a esperar a teu papai.

— Posso ficar-me acordada a esperá-lo contigo?

— Não, melhor dorme, ele pode chegar muito tarde, seja boa menina e me obedece.

Alina assentiu e permitiu que seu pai voltasse a lhe acomodar as mantas. Harry apagou as luzes e foi sentar-se em um cadeirão junto a uma janela. Desde aí viu como a neve começava a cair, teve novamente um fugaz lembrança dos invernos de Hogwarts.

— Ron…. —murmurou entristecido. —… você gostava de ser guardião.

Harry levantou a mirada ao céu, convencido de que seu amigo estaria jogando entre os anjos e seguramente aí seria o melhor dos Guardiões de qualquer equipe celestial… mas nem esses pensamentos conseguiram o fazer feliz a ele, jogava muito de menos a seu amigo.

Sabia já que tinha sido a perda que mais lhe doesse ter durante a última batalha, no entanto, fazia muito tempo que sentia o ter superado… até agora que, com o comentário de Alina, chegaram a sua mente momentos que acordaram a mais absoluta nostalgia em seu coração.

Uma hora mais tarde, Severus chegou à habitação. Não acendeu a luz pensando que sua família já dormia, mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão notou a silhueta de seu esposo desenhada a contraluz na janela.

Acercou-se, ficando em frente a ele.

— Porque não dormiu, Bicho?

— Sev…

Severus notou na voz de Harry que estava tremendo e ademais, chorava. Seu pranto rompeu-lhe o coração, teve medo de que algo tivesse sucedido em sua ausência, de modo que correu para a cama, mas aí Alina tão só dormia tranquilamente.

Regressou junto a Harry, quis abraçá-lo, mas o garoto apartou-se suavemente. Pondo-se de pé acercou-se até a janela colocando suas duas mãos sobre o cristal, com a mirada banhada em pranto perdida na escuridão da noite.

— É que… me lembrei de Ron. —sussurrou imensamente triste.

Severus precisou sentar-se, seu estômago apertou-se em um nodo tão forte que quase teve vontade de vomitar tão só de recordar ao ruivo… mas isso era algo que Harry não devia saber.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic…**

**Quero agradecer aos poucos comentários que essa fic rendeu no inicio.**

**E espero que vocês comentem novamente e espero sinceramente vocês nos próximos capítulos dessa fic**

**Vejo vocês nos comentários **

**Então até breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. A petição de Harry

A petição de Harry

Severus não atinava a que dizer. Em todo esse tempo Harry tinha ido recordando pouco a pouco às pessoas que tinham passado por sua vida, seus melhores amigos, Ronald e Hermione tinham sido dois deles, mas a lembrança do ruivo tinha chegado incompleto… e não sabia se agora finalmente podia recordar tudo.

— Morreu… na guerra. —soluçou Harry.

— Isso já sabia, Harry. —a voz de Severus escutou-se mais grave do normal, inclusive titubeante, mas no estado em que Harry se encontrava não podia o notar.

— Eu sei… e fazia tempo estava resignado, ainda que segue doendo que meu melhor amigo não sobrevivesse, agora não sei porque doeu mais.

— Pode me dizer que recordou?

— Que gostava o Quidditch. —disse secando-se as lágrimas para sorrir amargamente. — Era o Guardião de nossa equipe verdade?

— Assim é.

Severus sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo pela resposta, parecia que não tinha nada de que se preocupar, e com maior segurança foi por Harry para regressar para o cadeirão em onde se sentou e fez que Harry fizesse em suas pernas, o abraçando amoroso, consolando pela lembrança da perda de seu amigo… e agradecendo que as circunstâncias em que esta tinha sucedido ainda continuasse sendo um mistério para seu esposo, era melhor que jamais o recordasse.

— Porque não posso recordar a Ron, Sev? —perguntou Harry se aconchegando no peito de seu esposo, onde podia se sentir protegido e a salvo de qualquer coisa.

— É consequência do feitiço, Bicho, recorda que isso é o que dizem os medimagos, não se desespere nem se esforce demasiado por recordar.

— Mas é que não entendo lembro bem a Hermione, tudo dela, seu riso, sua voz, seus olhos marrons, seu gosto por ler quanto livro se encontre enfrente, lembro inclusive a Colin Creevey com quem quase nem convivi lembro a quase toda Hogwarts, mas de Ron praticamente nada.

— Recorda que foi seu amigo, isso é o importante.

— Quisesse recordar seu rosto. —confessou em um novo soluço. —Me desespera fechar os olhos e vê-lo através de uma nuvem!... como posso recordar a aparência de cada um dos Weasley menos a dele?

— Harry…

Harry suspirou endereçando-se enquanto respirava fundo e secava-se as lágrimas.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se esforçando-se por sorrir. — Pus-me demasiado sentimental, não quero que se preocupe por mim.

— Recorda que prometeu viver em um dia ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim. —afirmou. — Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

— As que você queira.

— Porque ninguém nos escreve?... Porque ninguém tem vindo a nos visitar em todos estes anos?

Severus atraiu a Harry para voltá-lo a recostar em seu peito, esfregando lhe o braço para relaxa-lo.

— Eles pensam que o melhor é nos deixar a sós, refazendo nossas vidas afastados desse ambiente no que ficou a Inglaterra depois da guerra… é o melhor para ti.

— Quisesse vê-los… Podemos ir vê-los em algum dia? Pelo menos aos Weasley e a Hermione?

Severus não respondeu, tão só beijou afetuoso a testa de seu esposo sem deixar de massageá-lo. Harry já não insistiu pelo momento, mas tinha muitos desejos de voltar a ver a quem foram uma família para ele.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, Severus mal pôde dormir. A cama era demasiado crua, e ainda que ele se ofereceu a fazer no cadeirão, Harry não lhe permitiu pretextando que sem o abraçar não poderia jamais conciliar o sono.

E ainda que os três estavam realmente apertados, não podia se dizer que incómodos, pelo menos Harry, quem estava em meio, sorria enquanto abraçava a sua filha e se sentia abraçado por Severus.

Este último olhava pela janela enquanto recordava o pranto de Harry. Felizmente tinha cedido cedo, essa era uma grande virtude de Harry, conseguia sobrepor-se a qualquer tristeza… mas Severus se perguntava se sucederia igual se a sua memória viessem os últimos momentos de Ronald Weasley, se recordava o que o ruivo tinha feito durante a batalha na que perdesse a vida.

Franziu o cenho pensando que nem ele se tivesse imaginado a esse garoto atuando de tal maneira.

O céu começava a tingir-se de cores azulados quando foi sentindo suas pálpebras pesadas, já não pôde permanecer acordado.

—000—000—000—

Severus removeu-se em seu lugar, sentia algo úmido na cara e grunhiu… depois escutou uns suaves risos que lhe fizeram finalmente acordar e se encontrou recostado na cama, agora ele em meio e seus dois carinhos à cada lado, beijando-lhe na bochecha.

— Par de travessos que pretendem? —fingiu molestar-se alongando seus braços para rodeá-los e atraí-los mais para seu corpo.

— Já queríamos que acordasse. —disse Harry acomodando a seu lado enquanto sua filha fazia o mesmo do lado esquerdo de seu pai—. Nos aborrecíamos sem ti verdade, Alina?

— Sim. —afirmou a menina. — E eu queria me desculpar por te ter gritado ontem… me perdoa?

— Já não está enojada comigo?

— Não, já não. —afirmou sorrindo-lhe. — Amo-te, papai.

— E eu a ti. —respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa. — Que horas são?

— Quase as onze, céu… vamos almoçar sim?

— Não o fizeram?... não deveram me esperar tanto tempo.

— Bah, não se queixe e te dá um banho, nós já estamos prontos, mas não nos iremos sem ti.

Severus comprazeu-lhes e em poucos minutos já estava pronto. Saíram os três juntos para outro dos restaurantes da rua onde estava o hotel, aí almoçaram sem nenhuma pressa, dispostos a que o contratempo de não poder estar em seu lar arruinasse as férias que Severus estava desfrutando com eles.

Harry não ocultava o sorriso de orgulho que lhe provocava ver a sua filha novamente sendo carinhosa com Severus lhe abraçando melosa se recusando a se afastar dele.

No entanto, a seu regresso ao hotel, já os estava esperando um jovem empregado do Ministério que levava uma mensagem para que o mais velho se apresentasse em seu domicílio o antes possível.

Novamente tiveram que se despedir, e ainda que Alina tinha sujeitado a seu pai fortemente de seu casaco, com uma mirada Harry lhe fez ver que tinha que o deixar ir, pelo que com infinita tristeza se apartou para que Severus pudesse empreender o caminho para sua casa.

— Porque não podemos regressar ainda? —perguntou Alina quando ficou a sozinha com seu papai.

— Estão fazendo-lhe umas melhoras, carinho, seja paciente. Quando regresse seu papai nos informará de como vai tudo e quando poderemos voltar. De acordo?

Alina assentiu e dispôs-se a olhar um pouco de televisão, assim poderia se distrair um momento, nessa habitação não tinha nem brinquedos nem livros para colorir. Por esse motivo em especial, Harry permitiu-lhe olhar os desenhos animados da programação enquanto ele se acercava à janela se sentando no mesmo cadeirão da noite prévia.

E ainda que tinha dormido o suficiente, o ruído do televisor adormeceu lhe fazendo-lhe fechar os olhos com cansaço.

"_Cuidado… não deveria lhe confiar todos seus planos… pode ser perigoso" _

Harry agitou-se ao escutar essa voz, não pôde reconhecer de quem era, mas sabia a quem se referia e se sentiu sumamente molesto. Seu sonho mudou então e viu-se na Toca, estavam todos reunidos, e seu rosto suavizou suas facções ante a alegria que invadia o ambiente, todos estavam aí e riam contentes, não recordava o motivo, mas ele mesmo se sentia muito alegre.

A seu lado, Hermione se aferrava a seu braço contendo a emoção que sentia, então escutou que Molly perguntava por Ron. Harry olhou a seu ao redor querendo averiguar finalmente quem era Ron, mas todos guardaram silêncio e até Hermione luzia nervosa, se apartou esquivando o rosto de Harry…

"_Nunca se pode confiar em ele"_ —assegurou alguém, mas novamente não pôde identificar quem tinha sido.

Molly então esforçou-se por dissimular que não tinha perguntado nada e abraçando a Harry o levou até a cozinha em cuja mesa não tinha um espaço livre de comida, parecia que iam festejar algo… Olhou a seu ao redor, outra vez todos pareciam felizes, ainda que Harry já não podia estar seguro de que não estavam lhe ocultando coisas.

Mesmo assim, sorriu quando Molly lhe acariciou o rosto lhe afirmando que eles sempre seriam sua família.

Acordou com um sobressalto estranho, como se uma sombra misteriosa estivesse o espreitando. Buscou a seu ao redor temeroso de encontrar a alguém alheio a essa habitação, não sabia porque tinha esse sentimento de angústia e não se deteve demasiado ao pensar, correu para o cadeirão onde estava Alina e a abraçou com força sentando em suas pernas.

— Que passa? —perguntou a menina sem entender porque seu pai tinha usado sua varinha para apagar o televisor.

— Nada… é só que tinha vontade de te abraçar.

A pequena pareceu conforme com a resposta e se aconchegou em braços de seu pai. Harry não deixava de olhar a seu redor, era como se alguém estivesse aí, lhes observando detidamente… não sabia como se sentir ao respeito, tão só permaneceu com sua mão apertando com firmeza sua varinha, disposto a todo para defender a sua menina do que fosse.

—000—000—000—

A seu regresso, Severus encontrou-se com que Alina dormia sua sesta na cama, Harry estava a seu lado, recostado sobre a cabeceira e acariciando o longo cabelo de sua filha enquanto em sua outra mão continuava firmemente aferrado a sua varinha.

— Sucedeu algo mau? —perguntou preocupado indo para eles.

Harry negou sorrindo-lhe, e ao dar-se conta do motivo da seriedade de seu esposo deixou sua varinha sobre a cabeceira para dar-lhe um beijo.

— Tive sonhos raros e pus-me paranoico, creio. —riu ligeiramente. — Como te foi? Já podemos voltar a casa?

— Não, os aurores dizem que não têm encontrado rastros de magia escura, se concentraram em examinar os brinquedos de Alina, mas ainda lhes falta realizar vários métodos de detecção, e sinceramente prefiro que se faça de tudo, Harry, não gosto nada que das barreiras pareçam estar intactas.

— Sim, estou de acordo contigo.

— Buscarei outro hotel para que estejamos mais cômodos. —informou-lhe olhando a contragosto com o quarto no que estavam. — Perdoa que os tenha trazido aqui, mas se é possível, pedirei ao Ministério ajuda para encontrar um melhor alojamento.

— Não se preocupe, estamos bem, ainda que…

Harry guardou silêncio, nervoso pelo que se lhe tinha ocorrido. Severus então abraçou-lhe confortando.

— Que passa, Bicho? Precisa algo?

— Não, é que… se me acaba de ocorrer que, se está de férias e não podemos estar em casa, Porque não aproveitamos em teus dias livres e viajamos a Inglaterra?

O ex-professor não respondeu de imediato, tinha que admitir que esperava essa petição de Harry desde fazia tempo, inclusive lhe surpreendia que tivessem passado tantos anos sem que o jovem quisesse realmente viajar de regresso a sua pátria.

— Sei que é complicado… —prosseguiu Harry palmeando a mão de Severus em um carinhoso jogo. —… sobretudo pela temporada de férias, mas sim quisesse ir, não sabemos quando poderemos voltar a ter uma oportunidade.

— Sim, é possível… Realmente quer ir?

— Sim, céu… Preciso ver a meus amigos, a Hermione, aos Weasley.

— Bem, se isso é o que quer, isso faremos. —afirmou ganhando-se um amplo sorriso de Harry. — Depois de que jantemos verei se posso utilizar a lareira do hotel para me comunicar com Draco, talvez possa hospedar em sua casa.

A alegria de Harry não pôde ser mais notória, já ansiava poder se encontrar em caminho rumo a Inglaterra. Era tanto seu entusiasmo que não foi capaz de olhar que sua alegria não era cem por cento compartilhada.

—000—000—000—

Após um passeio vespertino para relaxar-se, Severus levou a sua família de regresso ao hotel, não se separou deles até que estiveram no interior da habitação, e depois ele regressou para a recepção.

Felizmente sua rede flú estava comunicada a linhas internacionais pelo que em seguida lhe permitiram realizar o enlace para a mansão Malfoy.

—000—000—000—

Draco encontrava-se ainda dormindo quando um de seus elfos domésticos lhe avisou do chamado que tinha na lareira do salão principal. Ele preferia manter a de seu quarto sempre desligada para assim poder dormir com tranquilidade.

Um pouco molesto pela interrupção, o jovem loiro esteve a ponto de arrojar-lhe o livro que tinha em seu criado-mudo à pequena criatura, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo.

— Não te disse que não me incomode com insignificâncias? —lhe recriminou baixinho para não acordar a quem dormia junto a ele. — Qualquer coisa que seja diga que chame assim que amanheça.

— Sim, amo… não, amo, é que… —titubeou apertando as mãos. —… se trata de seu padrinho, o amo Snape.

— Que?! —exclamou surpreendido, mas voltando a baixar a voz abandonou a cama pondo-se suas sapatilhas. — Está seguro, Enk?

— Sim, amo… está-o esperando na lareira do salão.

Draco saiu rapidamente de sua habitação, colocando-se sobre seu pijama uma bata de seda sem se deter. Baixou as escadas obviando passos e quase chegou derrapando sobre seus joelhos em frente à lareira.

Não podia o crer… Realmente era o rosto de seu padrinho!

— Severus… —sussurrou acariciando os lumes que não queimavam—… me diga que não é um sonho.

— Não sabia que acostumavas sonhar comigo, Draco. —debochou-se a imagem de Severus, ainda que tinha que reconhecer que também estava muito emocionado.

— Padrinho, sempre você. —respondeu emocionado, mas quase em seguida seu rosto empalideceu. — Passou algo?... Está bem? Trata-se de Potter? Ou é a menina?

— Não, todos estamos bem, obrigado por te manifestar preocupado, mas não há nenhum motivo.

— Reconhece que não é normal que te comunique… Faz quanto que não te via? Sete anos?

— Já quase, Draco, já quase. —aclarou melancólico.

— Para valer estão todos bem?

— Sim, chamei-te para pedir-te um favor.

— O que queira, o dá por feito.

— Poderia receber em sua casa em uns dias?

— Virão?

— Sim… Harry quer ir e não pude me negar.

— Severus, esta será sua casa sempre e pode trazer a quem queira, inclusive a Potter, mas… É que já tem sanado de tudo?

— Harry não está doente, tão só não recorda alguns detalhes de seu passado.

— Detalhes? –repetiu franzindo o cenho.

Severus guardou silêncio um momento, e Draco, ao notar a incomodidade obrigou-se a voltar a sorrir.

— Desculpa-me… E pode vir quando queira.

— Agradeço. Amanhã farei os arranjos pertinentes para viajar, espero que estejamos em sua casa em um par de dias. Agora devo me ir, já sabe que não se pode alongar demasiado estas conversas tão longínquas.

— Eu sei. Padrinho, se cuide, tive-te saudades e me alegrará infinitamente voltar a te ver.

Severus assentiu em comunhão e depois cortou o enlace. Permaneceu um bom momento enfrente da lareira que lhe tinham emprestado, agradecendo que tivesse intimidem nessa habitação e poder se tomar os minutos necessários para recompor seu ânimo antes de voltar à habitação onde Harry lhe esperava ansioso de notícias.

—000—000—000—

Harry não deixava de tamborilar sua perna olhando expectante para a porta, sua menina seguia olhando a televisão ainda que a cada vez com menos interesse, seguia estranhando seus brinquedos e ansiando abrir os que tinham ficado fechados baixo a árvore de natal.

Nem ideia tinha que nesse momento sua casa tinha sido completamente desencambada e até seus brinquedos tão esperados se encontravam em cápsulas isoladoras para poder estudar a cada parte que os conformava.

Ambos sorriram quando Severus apareceu levando consigo um par de pacotes envolvidos em papel dourado, lhe entregando um à cada um.

— E isto? —perguntou Harry desenvolvendo seu obsequio tão desordenadamente como o fazia Alina sobre o tapete.

— Veio Santa a trazê-los? —questionou a sua vez a menina.

— Assim é, carinho, o encontrei na porta e me pediu que o desculpassem por não ter vindo antes, mas como perdeu nossa direção não pôde chegar até agora.

Harry renunciou uns segundos ao prazer de desenvolver seu presente para lançar-se em braços de seu esposo e beija-lo.

— Falou com Malfoy?

— Assim é… Amanhã verei a forma de poder viajar para a Inglaterra. —afirmou entre beijo e beijo. — Há demasiada afluência pelas férias, e ademais, parece-me que a rede flú não é adequada para Alina… talvez seja necessário usar meios muggles. —concluiu, não sem um gesto repulsivo.

— Se faz por mim, te amarei toda a vida.

— Por ti me voltarei a subir a um desses pássaros ruidosos, ainda que tinha prometido não o fazer nunca mais.

— Amo-te, céu.

Harry sujeitou a seu esposo pela cara para demonstrar-lhe quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras. Ainda que quando Severus pensou que intensificaria a caricia, Harry regressou entusiasmado a retirar o papel dourado.

— Uma boneca! —exclamou Alina quem já tinha terminado de abrir o seu. — É preciosa!

— Dá-lhe as graças a papai por ter ajudado a Santa, Alina. —indicou-lhe Harry sem deixar de rasgar o papel, a menina obedeceu e pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus beijando agradecida por ter de novo um brinquedo.

— É a melhor e mais bonita boneca do mundo! Obrigado, papai!

— Por nada, com te ver contente sou muito feliz.

E enquanto Alina abraçava sua nova boneca dispondo-se a brincar com ela, Severus olhou como nesse momento Harry conseguia por fim abrir seu presente, se tratava de um cofrinho de ébano que ao se abrir soava uma romântica melodia enquanto uma esfera em seu interior girava mostrando as constelações do universo.

— Sev… é muito lindo. —sussurrou carinhoso, sentindo que a negrura da esfera semelhava bastante a cor dos olhos de seu esposo. — Onde conseguiu?

— Acho que só tive sorte… Espero que pense em mim sempre que a veja.

— Penso em ti a todas horas. —sorriu-lhe.

Harry tomou a Severus da mão para ir-se a sentar juntos no fio da cama. Harry não fechou o cofrinho, e depois de se assegurar que a menina se encontrava ensimesmada com sua boneca, tomou a mão de seu esposo enlaçando seus dedos.

— Quando possamos estar a sós te darei um presente muito especial. —suspirou-lhe ao ouvido. — E prometo-te que o vai desfrutar muito.

— Não siga… —pediu fechando os olhos, o fôlego de Harry a seu ouvido era mais que suficiente para desejar o possuir. —… não respondo de chegar a lhe provocar um trauma infantil a nossa menina.

— Deus, Sev, para valer tenho muitas vontades de fazer o amor contigo. —assegurou beijando-lhe no pescoço. — E não vejo modo de que recuperemos nossa intimidade neste lugar… faz favor, planeja algo cedo ou me voltarei louco.

Com essas palavras Severus pôs a trabalhar mais seu cérebro, que nesse momento mal podia se localizar. Conseguiu convencer a Alina de que era hora de dormir, e depois de deixar na cama, colocou um feitiço alarme à boneca que a menina tinha em seus braços.

Mal a respiração da pequena mostrou que dormia profundamente, e Severus correu para o cadeirão onde Harry esperava se mordendo ansioso as unhas. Tomou-lhe da mão e encerraram-se no banheiro com seus corações batendo fortemente.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa!**

**Bem, mas um capitulo lindo para vocês lerem...**

**Mas eu queria saber a opinião de vocês, queria saber e estão gostando da tradução.**

**Então por favor comentem, deixe seu carinho no reviews**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**I LOVE YOU**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. De regresso ao passado

**Capitulo cinco**

**De regresso ao passado **

Harry apoiou seus braços na parede do banheiro, a água morna escorregava por seu corpo e o de Severus, mas nem seu calor podia comparar-se com o que irradiavam seus corpos nesse momento em que se mantinham no mais íntimo contato.

Seu esposo sustentava lhe pelo quadril enquanto afundava-se uma e outra vez em seu estreito canal arqueando entre o cansaço e o prazer que sentia.

— Severus… estou a ponto.

Ante o aviso do garoto, o mais velho lhe recostou sobre a banheira que tinha cheia, era mais cômodo dessa maneira. Girou-lhe para estar em frente a frente voltando-se a olhar. Harry abraçou-lhe a cabeça apertando as pálpebras ao sentir como novamente voltava a ser tomado em um só movimento.

Mantinha suas costas apoiadas sobre a tina, abrindo suas pernas o mais que podia. Finalmente mordeu suavemente o ombro de Severus deixando sair seu sêmen que se foi perdendo na água… O mago maior então deu uma última estocada e arquejou antes de buscar os lábios de seu esposo, sempre gostava de chegar ao orgasmo unindo seus lábios aos seus.

Deixaram-se escorregar submergindo-se baixo a água… só sairiam até que seus fôlegos já não proporcionassem o suficiente oxigênio.

—000—000—000—

Alina emocionou-se muito ao saber que sairiam de viagem, não deixava de fazer perguntas sobre o país ao que iriam. Harry tinha-lhe falado já de sua etapa em Hogwarts, mas não tanto como ela quisesse, de modo que pensou que seria divertido ir conhecer o lugar onde seus pais viveram antes de se mudar a América.

Severus dedicou no dia seguinte a fazer os preparativos para a viagem enquanto seu esposo levava à menina de compras. Apesar de que lhes tinham devolvido grande parte de seus pertences, ainda tinham muitas necessidades que cobrir.

E ainda que Alina mostrava-se mais entusiasmada por voltar a comprar brinquedos que roupa ou utensílios de asseio pessoal, teve que aceitar o fato de que não teria nada que lhe fizesse companhia a sua boneca.

— E quando nos iremos? —perguntou enquanto Harry revisava umas malas que lhe serviriam para empacar.

— Isso o dirá papai quando regresse.

— E quando voltaremos?

— Não o sei, tudo depende de…

— De que?

— Pois não sei, a verdade não sei, suponho que serão só em uns dias, seu pai tem que regressar a seu trabalho em duas semanas. —respondeu sentindo-se repentinamente triste.

— Me levará a conhecer seu colégio?

— Prometo, quero que conheça a Dumbledore. Sei que ele estará muito feliz de te ver.

Alina assentiu, já não seguiu perguntando porque lhe chamou mais a atenção uns meninos que corriam pela loja. Aproveitando que seu papai se via distraído revisando as malas, lhe foi unir lhe aos pequenos.

Harry ficou olhando à nada, mencionou a Dumbledore e muitas lembranças tinham voltado com seu nome. O idoso tinha sido muito importante em sua vida, e o único com o que tinha mantido contato em todos esses anos, mas só em uma ocasião, quando Alina era uma recém-nascida, depois já não voltou a saber dele.

Agora lhe provocava melancolia a proximidade de voltar a olhar esses olhos azuis que lhe olhavam carinhosos atrás dos óculos em meia lua.

Uma repentina dor de cabeça fez-lhe ter que apoiar na parede mais próxima. Não gostava de ter essa ansiedade enorme por recuperar suas lembranças, em todo esse tempo não a tinha apresentado, nem sequer nos primeiros anos quando mal recordava quem era.

— Papai, se sente mau? —perguntou Alina sujeitando do braço.

A pequena tinha notado a perturbação de seu pai pelo que abandonou seu jogo com os outros meninos para correr em sua ajuda, lhe parecia que seu pai se via demasiado demarcado e nem sequer respondia a sua pergunta pelo que olhou a todos lados esperando encontrar ajuda… tinha medo por ele.

— Papi, não te mova daqui… irei por alguém.

— Não, carinho. —disse finalmente o moreno, tomando ar profundamente para voltar a recuperar sua respiração normal. Ajoelhando-se até pôr à altura de sua filha, esforçou-se por sorrir-lhe. — Não é nada, acho que não tomei café da manha bem, mas já se me passou.

— Quer que te consiga um copo de água?

— Não, bebê, para valer já estou bem. Anda, vamos pagar tudo.

Harry tomou a sua filha da mão dirigindo para a caixa de pagamento, esperava poder tirar-se essa sensação de estar sendo vigiado constantemente.

—000—000—000—

Umas horas mais tarde, durante a comida, Severus confirmava lhe que teriam que viajar em avião, já tinha os boletos, tinha sido difícil os conseguir, mas com um pouco de ajuda estava tudo pronto, inclusive o passaporte de Alina quem jamais tinha saído do país.

— E para quando é a saída? —perguntou Harry visivelmente emocionado.

— Manhã ao anoitecer, de modo que teremos que dormir bem esta noite para não ressentir demasiado a mudança de horário e… Que faz, Alina? —interrompeu-se ao notar que sua filha se inclinava sobre o prato de Harry partindo dificultosamente um pedacinho de filé.

— É para papai, está-se distraindo e não come.

Harry olhou-lhe sem compreender, em mudança Severus viu o prato de seu esposo comprovando a veracidade nas palavras de sua filha… Harry mal tinha tocado o alimento devido à conversa.

— Come. —ordenou a menina acercando o garfo com o pedacinho de filé à boca do moreno mais novo.

— Alina, não é necessário que faça isso. —bufou o jovem mago sujeitando o garfo para regressar à mesa, estava muito envergonhado de que algumas pessoas em mesas próximas lhe estivessem observando com mau dissimulada curiosidade.

— Não quero que te sinta mau de novo. —voltou a insistir a pequena levando novamente o garfo aos lábios de Harry.

— Se sentiu mau? —perguntou Severus deixando de sorrir pela conduta de sua filha.

— Não foi nada, um simples mareio, eu acho que foi por tanto tempo de compras.

— Nunca tem sido débil e já são duas vezes, Harry, será melhor que deixemos a viagem para outra ocasião, quero que te revise um medimago.

— Não! —negou franzindo o cenho. — Quero ir a Londres, Severus, e qualquer um pode marear-se em algum momento de sua vida, não me trate como um menino pequeno, sei muito bem que não tenho nada.

Sem querer, Harry tinha levantado um pouco a voz, e assustada por isso, Alina se recompôs em seu assento se sentindo culpada pelo ex abrupto de seu pai. Severus notou-o e fez-lhe um sinal a seu esposo para que fizesse o mesmo. Harry olhou à menina que permanecia cabisbaixa pelo sucedido.

— Carinho… sinto ter gritado.

— Não está molesto comigo?

— Claro que não, e para que o comprove pode me dar de comer tudo o que queira.

Alina recuperou seu sorriso e ajoelhando sobre a cadeira dispôs-se a alimentar a seu pai. Harry não podia recuperar o tom normal de sua pele, era sumamente vergonhoso que sua filha de cinco anos lhe cortasse o filé e depois lhe desse na boca. Ao notar a perturbação de seu esposo, Severus sorriu malicioso, e unindo a sua filha, acercou-se pelo outro lado para também lhe dar de comer na boca.

— Sev, céu… acho que não é necessário que você também o faça. —protestou apenado.

— Pode ser que não seja necessário, mas gosto de dar-lhe de comer a meu menino… e se se porta bem, esta noite pode tomar sua sobremesa preferida.

Harry enrijeceu compreendendo a que classe de sobremesa se referia Severus, e este aproveitou o momento para beija-lo… felizmente já os demais comensais se dedicavam a seus próprios assuntos.

—000—000—000—

Harry notava a Severus muito nervoso enquanto esperavam no aeroporto a que anunciassem seu voo. Sorriu para si mesmo, a única vez que o tinham feito tinha sido em sua viagem a esse continente e o mago de olhos negros jurou não voltar a se trepar de novo em um avião, pelo que, com toda segurança agora estaria reconsiderando a possibilidade de se morder a língua antes de falar.

A menina, por sua vez, estava impossivelmente mais emocionada, saltava e corria pelos corredores e até a janela em onde podia olhar a decolagem e aterrissagem dos aviões.

— Esse é o nosso? —perguntou assinalando um enorme avião arribando nesse momento.

Algumas pessoas giraram a olhá-la devido a que seus pais se encontravam a mais de dez metros de distância pelo que teve que gritar para se fazer ouvir, mas em seguida regressaram a suas conversas.

Harry fez-lhe um sinal para que se acercasse, era melhor não chamar demasiada a atenção, pois ainda que no médio muggle poucos lhe conheciam, nunca se podia estar seguro de se não tinha nenhum mago por aí, e muito menos com a sensação que ainda tinha de estar sendo observado.

Alina chegou até eles se sentando de um brinco no colo de Harry.

— A que hora nos iremos?

— Já não demoram em nos chamar, tem paciência, carinho.

— Papai se sente bem? —perguntou Alina olhando a seu pai de olhos negros.

Severus mantinha-se apoiando seus braços em seus joelhos, e luzia mais pálido do habitual, e até esse dia, Alina jamais o tinha visto movendo sua perna direita desse modo tão compulsivo.

— Está bem, tão só um pouco ansioso. —respondeu Harry buscando a mão de seu esposo para enlaçá-la à sua, com isso conseguiu que Severus volteara ao olhar lhe sorrindo sem muito impulso.

— Porque não nos esperamos a que Alina consiga sua permissão de Aparecimento? —caçoou o homem.

— Se quer Alina e eu nos vamos sozinhos. —propôs jogando, jamais poderia se ir e deixar a Severus.

— Não… aonde você vá, eu irei.

Harry sorriu pela firmeza na voz de seu esposo, teve muitos desejos de beija-lo aí sem importar o público que tivessem, mas nesse momento se anunciou seu voo e deveram dirigir à porta de abordagem.

Harry caminhou com Alina da mão para que não se lhe perdesse de vista no mar de gente que se encaminhava ao mesmo lugar que eles, igual ansiava fazer da mão de Severus, mas no mundo muggle isso ainda era pouco habitual, ainda nessa cidade tão modernizada.

Finalmente estiveram instalados em seus assentos. Alina apoderou-se do mais próximo à janela, e ainda quando o avião ainda não decolava, não deixava de olhar por ela.

Por outro lado, Severus mantinha-se colado a seu assento, aferrado a descansa-os braços em constante tensão. Ao notá-lo, e depois de comprovar que ninguém os via, Harry se lhe inclinou carinhoso.

— Não tema, não vai passar nada.

— Por se as dúvidas, não solte da mão a Alina, se esta coisa se vai a pique, os translado a um lugar seguro.

Harry riu ligeiramente. A voz da assistente de voo indicou que todos deviam se colocar os cintos de segurança. Harry ajudou primeiro a sua filha a fazê-lo e posteriormente inclinou-se a sua esquerda para abrochar o de Severus, quem pelo nervosismo não conseguia ensarta-lo em seu lugar.

— Nunca me imaginei que o mago mais poderoso que conheço não saiba abrochar-se um cinto de segurança. —debochou-se Harry.

— Isto não é magia, e neste lugar há alguém mais poderoso que eu e me está ajudando a não sair disparado contra a cabine do piloto.

Harry sorriu, sujeitou o queixo de seu esposo para buscar seus lábios, era melhor que estivesse ocupado no momento da decolagem. E obteve bons resultados, ainda que um pouco tenso, conseguiu corresponder ao beijo e trocar suaves sucções por um par de minutos.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou Severus ao separar-se antes de que a aeromoça começasse seu percurso e lhes descobrisse.

— Eu também te amo.

Um par de horas mais tarde, Harry tinha um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto ao sentir a cabeça de Severus descansando em seu ombro, abraçando-lhe com macieza. Parecia que a angústia do voo tinha ficado no esquecimento.

Depois volteou a olhar a Alina, ela cabeceada lutando por não dormir, não queria se perder de nada da viagem, nem sequer ainda que pela janela do avião só podia ver a imensidão do mar.

Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre a de seu esposo e suspirou apaixonado ao perceber o aroma de seu cabelo. Voltou a enlaçar sua mão à sua com carinho, sentia-se muito afortunado da vida que tinha… Não sabia que lhe esperava na Inglaterra, nesse momento não sentia a angústia por conhecer mais de seu passado, mas já era demasiado tarde para mudar de opinião e voltar, ademais, nada poderia perturbar essa paz.

Não queria pensar negativamente, tão só ia saudar às pessoas que fazia muito não via e às que amava… isso não podia ser mau.

—000—000—000—

Depois de aterrissar, dirigiram-se a um rincão solitário do aeroporto. Tiveram que se assegurar que ninguém os via, então Severus tomou à menina em braços, não era a primeira vez que a levaria consigo em uma transportação de modo que não lhe preocupava que se chegasse a assustar, é mais, à pequena lhe divertia a sensação enquanto fosse com seu pai.

Usariam um Translador enfeitiçado pelo mesmo Severus, devido a que Harry não recordava a localização da mansão Malfoy.

— Não te solte da gravata, Alina, e te sujeita bem a mim. —indicou-lhe Severus. —E você também, Bicho.

— Não se preocupe, irei a onde você vá. —respondeu sorridente, fazendo alusão à frase que lhe dissesse no outro aeroporto.

Severus removeu-lhe o cabelo brincando antes de abraçá-lo. Permitiu-se um momento de respirar fundo, aí iam… finalmente a que Harry se contatasse com seu passado.

—000—000—000—

Apareceram muito próximo do portão de uma mais que enorme mansão. Não tinha veredas nem empedrados que conduzissem a algum lado. Tão só pasto crescendo congelado pelo frio como um suave tapete se estendendo para as silvestres colinas. Harry perguntou-se então para que tinham construído essa enorme grade de ferraria de prata.

Alina se aferrou aos barrotes da porta, deslumbrada pelos enormes jardins que podia ver através deles.

— Quem vive aqui? —perguntou a menina com curiosidade.

— Meu afilhado com sua família. —respondeu Severus. — Vão agradar-te muito.

— Aqui vamos hospedar-nos?... Genial!

Harry sorriu ao vê-la emocionar com a ideia de jogar nos jardins. Inclinou-se a acomodar o cachecol da menina enquanto Severus dispunha-se a apertar uma espécie de timbre que anunciaria sua chegada, mas antes de que pudesse o fazer, a porta se abriu por si só.

Não tiveram tempo de dizer nada, podiam ver ao longe a entrada à mansão, suas enormes portas se abriram de par em par por um loiro que corria apressado para eles, sem lhe importar que atrás dele fossem um par de elfos ansiosos do atender.

Severus sorriu radiante e jogou a correr também para ele. Queria a Draco como um filho e sua lonjura tinha sido muito dura. Agora que voltava ao ver não pôde permanecer sério, era demasiada a alegria para o conter.

Harry tomou a Alina da mão para acercá-la, mas eles se foram caminhando com tranquilidade. Harry sentia seu coração bater muito forte… Draco era o primeiro que via de seu passado, e ainda que jamais pensou que lhe daria gosto o ver, isso podia ter sido em outra etapa de sua vida, agora tão só sorria ao presenciar como se pendurava de seu padrinho rindo feliz.

Quem ia imaginar ao furão atuando tão comovido!

— Severus… —escutou que sussurrava no ombro de seu padrinho. —… me faz tão feliz te ver.

— Também a mim, Draco. —agregou Severus apertando-o muito forte, para depois soltá-lo afastando-o um pouco. — Mas deixa-me ver-te, tens crescido muito.

— Era de esperar-se, quando se foi mal tinha dezoito anos. E você, Severus, me deixa te dizer que luzes genial.

Harry chegou até eles nesse momento, sorria nervoso sem saber como se acercar a Draco, até onde recordava jamais tinham sido bons amigos, se talvez tinham conseguido chegar a uma trégua nos últimos dias de sua convivência em Hogwarts, mas nada mais.

Draco apartou seus olhos cinzas de seu padrinho para olhar a quem fosse seu rival por tantos anos e sorriu afavelmente.

— Potter… —saudou inclinando ligeiramente sua cabeça. —… está tal como te recordo.

— Também você. —respondeu nervoso, em realidade Draco não estava igual, luzia mais alto, e com um porte ainda mais distinto com essa túnica azul tão elegante, seu cabelo ademais estava mais longo e sem elástico, luzia mais como um jovem Lucius Malfoy.

— Olá… sou Alina. —interveio a menina estendendo a mão para o loiro. — Parece um príncipe dos contos.

Draco olhou à pequena, seu rosto que tinha passado da alegria por ver a Severus à cordialidade ao se dirigir a Harry, agora luzia completamente inexpressivo e não correspondeu ao saúdo da menina.

Ao notá-lo, Harry franziu o cenho, atraiu a sua filha para seu corpo em um gesto protetor e estava a ponto de pedir a Severus que se marchassem daí quando o loiro deu um passo para eles e se inclinando apoiando um joelho no solo, tomou a mão de Alina depositando um beijo em seu dorso.

— Encantado de conhecê-la, princesa… permita-me dizer-lhe que é a mais bela daminha que tenho visto em minha vida.

Alina corou e soltando-se do loiro refugiou-se abraçando a seu pai. Draco então se ergueu e sorrindo-lhe a Harry, desculpou-se silenciosamente por sua torpeza. Ainda que Harry ainda seguia com reservas correspondeu ao sorriso, mais tranquilo ao notar a sinceridade da mudança de atitude do loiro.

— Amo Draco… —interveio um dos elfos que se mantinham expectantes. —… se a Aminha vê que não tem convidado aos amos a passar, se enfadará.

— Odeio que um elfo tenha razão. —grunhiu dirigindo a seus hóspedes. — Desculpem minha descortesia, mais vale que não comentem nada ao respeito quando estejamos em casa. Vamos, tenho preparado uma comida especial para vocês.

Draco fez um sinal para convidá-los a seguir o caminho. Harry tomou a Alina da mão, era-lhe impossível não se sentir coibido ainda, apesar de que Severus estava com ele e seu anfitrião se mostrava amável.

Entraram a um luxuoso vestíbulo, era muito amplo e em forma redonda, com grossas colunas de mármore e estátuas com serpentes enroladas nelas do mesmo material, tudo em uma brilhante cor branca.

Ao vê-las, Harry sentiu-se algo incómodo com essa decoração, ainda que era o selo de Slytherin, também lhe recordavam os gostos de Voldemort. No entanto não o mencionou, após tudo, a lealdade dos Malfoy se demonstrou total e absolutamente para a Ordem do Fénix e Dumbledore.

— E sua esposa, Draco? —perguntou Severus.

— Já não deve de baixar, estava banhando a Billy quando nos avisaram os alarmes de sua chegada… Acho que é a primeira vez que a ouvi amaldiçoar em três anos que levamos casados.

Draco e Severus sorriram entre si. Uns passos fizeram que todos girassem a vista para a longa escalinata que conduzia a andares superiores, na aterrisagem principal se encontrava a esposa de Draco. Uma elfinha estava a seu lado tomando da mão a um pequeno bebê de ano e meio de brilhante cabelo loiro, ataviado com um traje bege, sustentando entre seus braços um urso de felpa azul.

Mas Harry quase não lhe pôs atenção ao menino, seus olhos verdes reluziram intensamente ante a elegante garota que luzia um formoso vestido cor lilás e que lhe olhava contendo a respiração.

—000—000—000—

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então quem será que é a esposa de Draco?**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando das minhas traduções**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
